Emission inventories are utilized for a wide range of environmental measures related to the prevention and/or reduction of air pollution. As used herein, an emissions inventory can include a comprehensive estimate of air emissions of criteria pollutants, criteria precursors, and hazardous air pollutants from air emissions sources. Also, emission inventories are typically prepared by collecting the data from government and/or commercial agencies and blending such data with additional data from one or more other sources that can include demography, energy consumption, vehicle information, etc. Such a process, however, is commonly time-consuming and expensive.